Caranthir Aldarion
Name Real Name: Caranthir Aldarion (Caran) IC Information Current Age: 120 Attitude: Caranthir is one who loves life. Even when he is sitting in the back ground, just watching, he is enjoying himself. He is a curious lot and this tends to get him into trouble. He will do what he can to protect those around him. He can play several instruments; most notably the violin and pipes. He can sing but prefers to play his instruments. He loves his bow and his violin almost… almost as much as his friends. Star Sign: - Born 30 Kythorn, 1256 DR - Year of the Dusty Throne Born under the Sign of the Chalice. Those born under the sign of the Chalice (also with Gibbous Selûne) are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm. Appearance: His green eyes are sharp. Caranthir is one that watches everything around him with interest. He always has smile that seems to say he is up to something. His tanned frame is tall and muscular. He moves with a confidence that comes from his young age and his martial training (mostly his age). Long, well-kept, dark red hair flows past his shoulders. Around his neck, from two mithril chains, hang the pendants of the Leaf Lord and Solonor Thelandira. If one looks closely, they will see a nasty scar that runs across his throat, almost ear to ear. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Caranthir wears armor that always looks its best. His gear is in perfect order. He wears a long sword on each hip. Each boot has the hilt of a dagger sticking out. He wears his, always full, quiver on his back where his bow is often slung. Character's Religious Dogma: Devout follower of Rillifane Rallathil (The Leaflord) and Solonor Thelandira (The Great Archer). Common Statistics Race: Elf (Wood) Height: 5'10" Weight: 190 lbs. Skin Tone: Dark tanned Skin Texture: Smooth, youthful appearance. Has a scar on his neck. Eyes: Dark Green Hair: Dark Red Left Handed or Right Handed: Ambidextrous Favored Weapon: Longbow Favored Instruments: Violin (fiddle) and piano. Also plays the pipes. Secondary Weapons: Long and short swords Current Stats: 14 str, 20 dex, 10 con, 13 wis, 11 int, 13 cha Accent: Chondathan elven, melodic Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Common. Learning Sylvan Recognizable Features: His dark red hair and the scar that runs across his neck. Relatives: Beren Aldarion (Father), Elerossë Aldaríon (Mother), Elrohir Aldarion (Sister), Fëanor Aldarion (Twin sister). All still living in the Tall Trees region of the High Forest. Backstory: Beren and Elerossë Aldaríon gave birth to three children. It is rare for the elven folk to have more than one or two children, but considering that two are twins, Caranthir and Fëanor, this isn’t so strange. Elrohir is almost ten years Caranthir and his sister’s senior. Growing up, she tended to take the role of mother hen with her younger brother and sister. Following in her mother’s footsteps, Elrohir studied the druidic ways of her people. Caranthir and Fëanor went different routes. Caranthir took after his father, a tracker, and Fëanor seemed to spend most time studying music. While all three had the gift of music, Fëanor had the most talent of the three and took it more serious. In spite of this, Caranthir was closest to his twin sister and they both had a gift for finding trouble. Beren and Elerossë made sure that their children had a decent education. This education concentrated on nature, elven history, music and a small amount of the arcane. Caranthir studied all four subjects, as his short attention span would allow. Life in House Aldarion, in the Tall Tree Clan was anything but boring. Being raised in the deep forest was a life of excitement and danger. It seemed the drow, orcs and gnolls were always on the attack. This forced all to learn combat skills at an early age. For all, even the children, had their part to do in the defense of the clan and the trees under their protection. The older Caranthir grew, the more restless he became. At the age of 117, he decided it was time to leave home. He first traveled the area around his home forest. Seeing all the sites he cared to see, including Silverymoon, Caranthir decides he is ready to move on. In his studies as a child, Caranthir remembers studying about the great forest of Cormanthor and the ancient elven city of Myth Drannor. His curiosity pricked, he heads for this location. He arrives in Ashabenford still having the gaze of a youth still finding his way in the world. Current History Currently, Caranthir serves the People as a scout and archer. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: December 2007 (use PC creation date) Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): TBD Current Character Level: 16 (Ranger 7/Bard 5/AA 4) Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good Link to Archived Journal Caranthir's Journal Growing Up and More Category:PC